Your's, Mine, and Our's
by Edward Cullen Wifey
Summary: Bella and Edward spend the night "together". Bella gets pregnant and they are happy but can they handle the twist and turns they experience.Can their love survive so many tragedies.
1. Symptoms

**I am very much in need of a dedicated BETA.**

**Too bad I don't own twilight**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I woke up and immediately realized Edward wasn't here. He probably went home to get changed for school. For once I was glad he wasn't here to see me get sick in the morning. I knew for sure he would overreact and insist that I see a doctor. For the past week or so I wake up every morning and puke my guts out. I am pretty sure it's just a bug because after I empty my stomach I feel just fine. Maybe I'm over it. There is only one sure way to find out.

I tossed the covers back and sat up on my bed. I slowly stood up. Almost immediately I had to make a mad dash for the bathroom. For the sixth day in a row I threw up everything I ate the previous day, which wasn't much.

About ten minutes later I was feeling better so I got up from my position over the toilet and went along with my usual routine. Once I was dressed and ready for school I grabbed my bag and my keys, then headed out to my truck. I got into the truck put in gear and drove the familiar route to school.

When I arrived at school I parked my truck and slid out cautiously, remembering my near death experience the other day involving my knees and gravel. As usual the Cullen's were waiting for me. What was unusual was the look on their faces. Especially Edward and Alice. To say the least they looked pissed and Edward intently watched me as I closed the distance between us.

"Good morning everyone!" I said in the most innocent voice I could muster. Neither Alice nor Edward seemed phased by my sweetness.

"Bella why did I see you not eating breakfast or lunch or even dinner for that matter." Alice said intent on getting a straight answer out of me.

"I don't feel all that well." I replied. Withholding the vomiting part in my explanation.

"Bella is there something you need to tell us?'

"No. I just don't feel well today. If you haven't noticed it is normal for us humans to get sick every now and then." My words came off a little harsher than I thought. I didn't want to be mean, I just wanted them off my back.

"Bella we are just concerned as to why you are not eating." This time Edward spoke. He spoke in a kind and sincere way as if to coax the answer out of me. I can see straight through their "good cop-bad cop" bullshit. Just as I was about to retaliate the bell rang meaning we had exactly three minutes to get to class. Without another word I ran into the brick red school building. I could tell they weren't happy with the limited information by the angry murmurs I heard behind me.

All my morning classes flew by like a gush of wind. And next was lunch so I knew this wouldn't be pleasant. I sat at our everyday table and awaited the Cullen's arrival. Literally four seconds later they all showed up with their trays of food that none of them were going to eat. I knew what was coming when I saw Alice with two trays of food. I knew one was for me. I love food but vomiting it all up in the morning isn't the ideal wake up call.

"Here Bella, eat!" Alice said as more of a demand than a request.

"I'm not feeling good!" I swear this is the fourth time I've said this today. You would think that five vampires with super hearing would've heard me the first time.

"Bella if you eat something maybe you'll feel better. Not eating can only make it worse." Edward said to me in his usual angelic voice.

"Edward its no big deal. So what if I skip one meal it's not going to kill me." I said stating the obvious.

"Probably not but Alice sees you skipping several meals and that can't be good for you."

I was about to speak when Alice cut me off.

"Bella I'm going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer yes or no. OK?"

"Fine"

"OK. Are you anorexic?"

"Of course not. What would make you think such a thing?" I almost screamed out. How could she ask me that when she knows me more than most people.

"Calm down Bella, I'm only guessing by your symptoms."

"SYMPTOMS! What symptoms Alice? There is nothing wrong. You want symptoms Alice? Well I've been puking my guts out for almost a week, I feel bloated like a whale and I'm having a sever case of PMS. Are you happy now? You got your symptoms now you figure out what's wrong with me because I don't know." With that I stormed out of the cafeteria got into my truck and drove. I didn't know where I was driving to and right now I didn't care.

**I hoped you liked it so review.**


	2. The P word

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed put my story in their favorites or put my story as an alert. Also thanks to those who simply visited my story. If you haven't reviewed please do. Have fun reading.**

After driving around for almost two hours I returned home. I parked my truck and to my relief Charlie's cruiser was nowhere in sight. I slowly made my way into the house. I dropped my bag and headed for the living room. I turned on the TV and began flicking through the channels. I settled on a re-run of One Tree Hill. It was the episode when Brooke tells Lucas that she thinks she's pregnant. My heart beat quickend and my palms immediately felt sweaty. That makes so much sense. It explains everything but then again it doesn't. The morning sickness, mood swings, and the bloated feeling. Could I be pregnant? Carlisle said it was impossible but I have to know for sure.

I grabbed my keys and headed towards the front door. I opened the door and surprisingly Alice was standing there with a plastic bag in her hand.

"I thought you might be needing this." She said as she handed me the bag. I looked in it and there were two pregnancy tests inside.

"Um…thanks Alice." I didn't know what to say so I just settled for staring at the scuff mark on my sneakers.

"Is it Edwards?" She suddenly asked me.

"If I am…pre…pregnant then yes, it's Edwards. He is the only person I've ever been with."

I'm shocked she would ask me such a question. I mean does she not know me at all? First anorexia and now this. Alice of all people should know I would never cheat on Edward. I would never risk the chance of losing him again. Not after how much I've gone through to get him back. Don't get me wrong I would do it all over again in a heartbeat but I would rather not have to. I love him even more now than ever. I know he feels the same way. He thought he lost me once and he promised to never leave me again. At this point I'm not sure how strong that promise is.

"Bella?" Alice said snapping me out of my trance like state.

"Yes Alice."

"Bella I'm really sorry about how we ambushed you this morning. We shouldn't have done that to you when you are just as scared."

"Its okay Alice. I know you all were just looking out for me."

"Well I'm glad you're not mad. Would you mind if I stayed while you take the test?" Alice asked me with a beaming smile on her face. How could you say no to such a happy person?

"Sure Alice. But no matter the results I want to tell Edward. Promise?"

"Fine, I promise. Now hurry up and take the test Bella."

I slowly made my way up the stairs. I wasn't rushing to know anything. Clearly I'm annoying Alice with my human speed from the constant exaggerated sighs. I managed to get to the bathroom and remove the boxes from the bag. Both boxes contained two tests, which gave me a grand total of four, the more the better. I carefully read the instructions and followed each step by step. Now we wait the excruciating five minutes for the results. The best thing you'll ever pee on - my ass. Who the hell came up with that? I just sat next to Alice on my bed in complete silence, neither of us saying anything. The annoying ring of the timer I set up broke the awkward silence. I stood and walked over to the counter then I looked down at the results, all of which confirmed my pregnancy in bold capital letters.

What am I going to do? How will Edward react? What will Charlie say or even do? He might try to shoot Edward not that it would hurt him. But it would add to my already full plate of explanations and 'By the way dad Edwards a vampire!' is a conversation I don't plan on having for like…ever. And what about Renee? She's going to be pissed off. I can hear the never-ending lecture now.

I'm seventeen and I'm not supposed to get pregnant, I'm just not. Despite my worries I just couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across my face. I'm going to have a baby with the man I love. I was so happy that all my worries seemed to wash away for the moment.

"Bella I'm so happy for you. This is so exciting, I'm going to be an aunt! You must tell everyone. They will be so happy." Alice said bouncing up and down, unsuccessfully trying to hold in her happiness.

"Um…I guess."

"What wrong Bella?" Alice said suddenly standing still with worry in her eyes.

"I'm just scared about how Edward might react. I can't bear to lose him again." I honestly told her.

"Bella I can't _see_ how he will react because you haven't told him yet so he hasn't make a decision on it. But whatever happens I will be there for you and my niece or nephew" Alice said while resting her hand on my stomach.

"Well then I guess we should get going."

Less than two minutes later we were in Alice's Porsche on our way to the Cullen house. Today has sure been eventful and it's not even four o'clock. Today is nowhere near over.

**OK tell me what you think or if you have any ideas or comments. Your opinions mean the world to me.**


	3. Seriously

**Sorry it took so long but here is a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, or whatever. I so need a Beta because my grammer sucks so if you're intrested you know what to do. Please excuse my grammer for now until i get a beta.**

**I wished i owned Twilight or just Edward. But I don't. Damn it (crying here). They both belong to the amazing SM.**

_**Chapter 3:Seriously**_

When Alice stopped the car in front of the magnificent Cullen home I swear my heart dropped into the deep pits of my stomach. What would I say? What if Edward left me again? I have to be strong. I **have** to do this. I **can't **do this. But I **have** to. But I **can't. **Can I? As all of these questions and thoughts raced through my mind and I began to hyperventilate.

"Bella?! Bella!?" Alice said while snapping her fingers in my face to break me out of my literally breathtaking trance.

"Sorry Alice. I was just…thinking." I said still trying to get my breathing under control.

"Bella I said this once before. No matter Edward's reaction I will always be there for you. Trust and believe that if he reacts badly I'll have Emmett and Jasper kick his ass."

It made me laugh just thinking about how over-protective everyone was of me. Especially Emmett, he's like the big brother I never had. He would never let anyone or anything harm his little human – except herself. He would protect me from anything but if I trip and fall (which I do very often) he would be laughing his ass off.

I slowly got out of the car and made my way to the front door. I lifted my hand to knock but immediately stopped when all of my doubtful question and thoughts began to rush through my head again. Noticing my reluctance Alice reached for the door handle and pushed open the door. I slowly stepped inside catching the attention of everyone in the large room. I saw Edward pacing the room frantically with a worried look on his face. As soon as he caught sight of me his expression softened. He ran up to me and crushed me to his chest as if he hasn't seen me in a month. I must have really scared him when I ran off.

"Please don't scare me like that again." Edward said to me in a soft and caring voice. When we pulled away from each other Edward pulled me towards one of the couches and sat me down next to him

"Bella I'm so sorry for pressuring you earlier. I wont do that again. But could you please let Carlisle check you out? " Edward pleaded.

"That won't be necessary. I don't need a check-up. I already know why I've been sick."

"You've already seen a doctor Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"Not exactly."

"Please Bella. Just tell me. I hate not being able to help you" Edward said desperately.

"Only if you promise not to be mad or run away from me."

"I promise Bella. Just tell me. Whatever it is we will get through it together. I love you." After he said this I looked over to Alice who just nodded in confirmation giving me the strength to say what I had to.

"Edward I'm pregnant."

No one said anything. Edward just stared at me with his mouth wide open like a deer caught in someone's headlights. The rest of the family just stared at me with their eyes almost popping out of their heads. Only Alice seemed un-shocked by my announcement because she already knew. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that it completely caught me off guard when Edward crushed his lips to mine. I didn't how I should react so I just kissed him back. Everything went to the back of my head and I concentrated on kissing him. He gently pushed me beck onto the couch until he hovered me. He lightly placed his hand on my stomach. We were both completely oblivious to everything around us until Emmett interrupted us.

"Um… not to butt in but isn't doing that what got you two into this situation?" Emmett sarcastically asked.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward retorted and returned all his attention to me." Seriously Bella. Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." I told him.

"Then I can do this." He continued to kiss me but unlike before he slid his cold had up under my shirt and rested his hand upon my bare stomach. His reaction was a relief to say the least.

"Excuse me but I should ask you two some questions." This time it was Carlisle who interrupted us. I knew that Carlisle, like Edward and I, wanted to know why and how I got pregnant.

"Can this wait for about two hours?" Edward asked seemingly frustrated with the constant interruptions.

"I don't think we should wait. We need to find out as much as we can as fast as we can to prevent any complications." Carlisle said probably knowing he struck a cord with the word "complications" because Edwards whole body stiffened with concern.

"Okay. Fine." Edward said as he grabbed me hand and led me towards Carlisle's study. We opened the door and stepped into the book filled room. We sat down on two very comfortable leather seats facing a large oak desk. Carlisle came in and closed the door swiftly behind him.

"Bella I would like to draw some blood from you so that I may analyze it if that's okay with you?" Carlisle asked me in his friendly, fatherly tone.

"Sure I don't mind at all. When and where?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow at the hospital around noon. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay now down to business." Carlisle said using his doctor tone but he still sounded as kind and caring as before. "There is not much I can do here other than a partial exam. I am going to ask you both some questions and I ask that you answer as truthfully and accurately as possible. Okay?"

"Okay." Both Edward and I said in unison.

"When was the last time you both were intimate?" Carlisle asked calmly. But I knew he was rather uncomfortable discussing this topic.

"About two weeks ago." Edward answered. "Which was way to long ago." He added with a mischievous smile on his face. I felt my cheeks begin to blush.

"Bella when was your last period?" Carlisle asked. Once again I felt the blush in my cheeks worsen. But when I thought about the question I really did not know.

"I don't remember exactly." I told him truthfully

"About nine weeks ago." Edward chimed in. The shock on my face was evident. How could he know that? As if Edward sensed my uneasiness he answered my unspoken question.

"I can smell the difference in your blood. It's very faint. I'm sure no one else in this house realizes. I know because of how much time I spend around you."

"Oh." Stupid vampire senses. Is nothing private?

"Could you two estimate the time of conception?" Carlisle asked. Would this ever end?

"Somewhere between eight and four weeks ago." I said. That was one question I did know the answer to. I knew because eight weeks ago was the first time Edward and I were "together" in that way. And four weeks ago was my missed period.

"Well that's all for now. We will continue the check-up tomorrow in the hospital." Carlisle said to us. "Oh! I suggest you two hold off on sex until I can perform an actual check-up procedure."

Once he said this I heard a frustrated growl come from Edward. He was murmuring something about already being pregnant and what else could happen.

After leaving Carlisle's study Edward and I went to his bedroom where he gently laid me down on the large bed he brought simply for when I stayed over. Once we were both seated Edward stared dead in my eyes as he spoke.

"Bella how do you feel about this?'

"About what?" I asked him not really understanding what he was talking about.

" How do you feel about this baby?"

"Oh! Edward I am so happy. We get to have the one thing we thought we never could."

"So you want to keep it?"

"Of course I want to keep it Edward. Do you want to keep it?"

"Yes Bella. I was just worried about how you felt about it. But now that I know you want this just as much as I do I have fewer worries." The word "fewer" registered in my mind. What else had him worried?

"What do you mean by fewer?" I asked him.

"It's just we do have to tell Charlie and Renee. I just don't want their reactions to upset you." Edward said with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Edward, no matter what they think this is our baby. We created this miracle together. It's ours and no one will take this from us"

"You are exactly right my love." Edward said placing a light kiss on my lips. When I involuntarily yawned Edward smiled. " I think it's time for my love to go to sleep."

"Fine. I agree." I said with droopy eyelids.

Edward had me in his car and was driving out of the Cullen driveway in less than a minute. I must have been on the verge of falling asleep because I very faintly felt Edward pick me up and carry me to my room. As he laid me down on my bed he kissed my forehead and whispered, " Sleep wonderful dreams my sweet Bella." And I fell into a deep slumber where I dreamed of Edward and our unborn child. I couldn't ask for any thing more.

**I worked hard on this chapter so review. Please.**


	4. NEVER!

**Hi everyone once again thanks for you support. I worked hard on this chapter it is the longest yet. I will try to updat monday or tuesday. I still need a beta so excuse all spelling and grammer mistakes. Sorry to all Jacob lovers but please dont abandon me there is more to the story you just have to trust me. Not to be picky but i would love more reviews i did not get many last chapter. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but school is a drag. If i try to update every day or every other day the chapters will be much shorter or i can do a long one every weekend just tell me what you want and i will see from there. in this chapter the drama and plot will be coming in so just a little longer until the main point. Thanks**

****

**Disclaimer: I would love to be Edwards baby mama but i dont own twilight so its only in my dreams but i can live with that. All credit and chracters belong to the amazing SM. (sigh) Oh well. Enjoy!**

"Bella. Wake up love." I heard Edward softly whisper into my ear.

"Nuh uh. Later." I said sleepily.

"Silly Bella." Edward laughed. "It's time to go see Carlisle."

"Okay. Fine. Bossy." I retorted as I stood up from my bed a little too quickly. I swayed a bit and Edward placed his hands around my waist to steady me.

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked me.

"I'm fi…." I couldn't even finish my sentence before I felt a wave of nausea flow through me and I ran for the bathroom. Edward was right behind me and held my hair back. He spoke to me softly while he traced calming circles on my back.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked me worried as usual.

"I'm fine Edward. It's just morning sickness." I reminded him. "It's completely normal."

Once I showered and brushed my teeth to get rid of the horrible puke breath. I got dressed and headed downstairs. Charlie was already gone so Edward didn't have to go out the window. When I reached the bottom of the stairs _my_ Edward was there in fresh cloths that he probably changed into while I showered.

"Here" Edward said as he handed me a box of saltine crackers," Esme said you should eat these to settle your stomach."

"Oh. Okay Thanks."

During the short drive to the hospital neither of us talked. We just sat and enjoyed each other's presence. But Edward seemed uncomfortable. Like he needed to say something but didn't want to.

"Edward are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing. It's just that the others and I will be leaving tonight for a short visit to Alaska." He said.

"Okay. Why?"

"Remember when I told you of Tanya and her family?"

"Yes. Of course I do."

"There's been some trouble and they need our help. I don't have all the details but there has been an intrusion in that area by some other vampires. These others have caused a disturbance among the humans and have risked exposure." He said. I just listened to him intently. I could tell he was struggling with leaving me right now. He didn't want to leave our unborn child and me.

"I would bring you but I can't risk you right now, never actually. I won't be gone long, maybe three days tops. I'll have my cell phone with me at all times. If you need me for anything just call me."

"I will Edward."

We continued to drive silently to the hospital. But this was not uncomfortable at all. I felt very calm and content. Edward occasionally kissed the top of my hand. It wasn't a weird, awkward silence. It was peaceful, and it made me feel safe. When Edward parked the car in front of the hospital I was reluctant to move from the car where it felt so serene. When we did get out of the car, Edward held my hand in his and walked beside me. We walked through the doors of the hospital I was struck by the nauseating hospital smell. It didn't stink, but like other hospitals it reeked of death and old people. When we got to the wing where Carlisle's office was located Edward signed me in and informed the nurse behind the desk of our appointment. The nurse looked strangely familiar but I couldn't recall who she reminded me of. When she looked at the chart and then me shock was written all over her face. Somehow she knew me and by looking at the chart she knew why I was here. Meaning she knew I was pregnant. By the look on her face she saw this as great gossip and she looked anxious to tell someone. As usual my mind started racing. What if she told and word got out? I will have to tell Charlie sooner than I would like to but I rather he hear it from me rather than overhear people talking about it behind his back. As soon as Edward returns I have to tell him. I have to.

"Ms. Isabella Swan? The doctor will see you now." Another nurse said. Edward and I stood and followed her down a long hallway. She stopped in front of a door and opened it motioning for us to enter. Carlisle's office here looked very similar to the one he has at his home. Edward and I sat down and waited for Carlisle to come in. When he came in and saw us he smiled and his whole face lit up like it made his day to see us.

"Hello Bella and Edward." Carlisle said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Carlisle." Edward said.

"Hello Carlisle." I said

"Okay let's get started. First I would like to withdraw some of your blood." Carlisle said.

"Great." I mumbled under my breath. By the way they both started laughing at my reaction I knew they heard me. Once again, stupid vampire senses.

"Don't worry Bella. I will stay with you and hold your hand if you'd like me to." Edward said. He immediately started laughing when I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I would like that very much." I told him meeting his eyes with my own. He's so beautiful. What did I do to deserve such an amazing person and to have a child with that person made me even more unworthy. Edward sees himself as a monster. But he is nothing less than an angel, a perfect gift from God. And I love him so much. Every time he looks at me I can barely breathe. When he captures my with his eyes its like nothing else matters it's just him and I. When he captures my lips with his own its like pure ecstasy, I just want to melt under his touch. I love him and our baby more than anything. Everything is so perfect.

"Okay Bella you're done." Carlisle said.

"Done? With what?" I asked.

"I'm done. I have all the blood I need."

"Wow I didn't even notice you did anything. Thanks Edward."

"But I didn't do anything.' Edward said looking confused.

"Just looking at you helped, Edward. Thank you."

"Well I'm glad to be of service to you."

"Okay," Carlisle said, "It's to early to do an ultrasound so I will give you so prenatal vitamins and we will do your first ultrasound in about three or four weeks."

"Thank you Carlisle." I said as I grabbed Edwards hand as we left his office and headed to the car. Just like before it was a quiet ride and Edward held my hand the whole time. We were in front of my house when we started talking.

"Well I'll see you in about three days right?" I asked.

"Yes. Give or take a day." He said sadly.

"Okay I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

"Whatever you say Edward."

"I love you Bella."

"I know Edward. I love you too." He leaned over and passionately kissed me. He reached down and placed his hand on my stomach and then he broke the kiss.

"And I love you my sweet miracle." When he said that I just wanted to cry and I knew if Edward could cry he would be crying along with me.

"You should get inside Bella. You should rest because you have school tomorrow." Edward said.

"Okay bye." I got out of the car and headed towards the door I just stood there as he pulled of and I could no longer see his car. I opened the door and stepped inside the house. I already missed Edward so I decided to take a shower to keep busy. Once I stepped into the shower the warmth of the water soothed me. After a while I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I opened the bathroom and headed towards my bedroom. When I got there I started to go through my cloths for some pajamas that I could put on. When I felt a cold breeze brush across my already wet skin I shivered. I looked over to my window and it was open. I realized that it wasn't open when I left this morning. I walked over to the window and tightly closed it and then I heard someone breathing heavily behind me. I turned around quickly and jumped when I saw Jacob Black standing less than a foot behind me.

"Oh gosh Jacob what are you doing here?" As I looked at him I noticed his cloths were ripped and dirty. When I looked at his face his eyes were completely dark, even the white parts were completely black. I knew something was terribly wrong.

"I'm here for you Bella. I'm here to save you from the bloodsucker that forced you to be with him. I'm here because I love you and you love me. Come with me Bella. I can make you happy. We can finally be together like we both wanted." He said coldly with no emotion in his voice.

"What are you talking about Jacob? I love Edward and I don't want to leave him. Jacob I love you as a friend and nothing more. I think you should leave now." I said to him while I held my towel to me tightly.

"Not until I have you Bella. I love you and I will have you no matter what." He said in a very angry tone. He started to shake and I knew that wasn't good. I remembered that the cell phone Edward left with me in case I need him was right beside me on my nightstand. All I had to do was get it and press two because Edward's number is on speed dial and so is Alice's and Charlie's. As Jacob violently shook I slowly reached out to the phone when Jacob caught sight of what I was doing he got even more angry than he already was. He snatched the phone threw it on the floor and stepped on it crushing it to pieces. "You are trying to call him aren't you? Bella you are MINE and he will never have you again." He said.

"Jacob you don't own me. I love him and I am HIS. I sorry Jacob I just don't want you that way." I told him trying my best to calm him down but it wasn't working.

"I know what going on. He's abused you hasn't he?"

"No Jacob!" I said. Now I was angry. "I love him and I wanted him to make love to me. He didn't force me to do anything. Now get the hell out of my house."

"No. Not until you come with me."

"Damn it Jacob go now."

"No Bella. Let me love you. Let me show you what love is. You don't have to lie for him now."

"Jacob I'm not lying and I will never be with you. NEVER!" After I said this he slapped me across my cheek hard. Hard enough to knock me down.

"I love you Bella. Let me give back what that asshole has taken from you." As he said this he undid his belt. I knew what he was going to do. The Jacob who I thought was my friend is going to rape me and I can't stop him. I can't fight him and risk him changing to his wolf form.

"Please Jacob don't do this. Please." I said crying now with my arms wrapped around my stomach desperately trying to protect the baby but I was powerless compared to him he moved my arms and ripped the towel from my body.

"Don't cry Bella this is right. This is how it's supposed to be." Jacob said and then everything around me went black.

When I came to I smelt blood-my blood- and I heard Charlie calling me name.

"Bella sweetheart wake up. Please wake up be. Please Bells wake up." Charlie said frantically.

"Dad." I said hoarsely. "Save my baby." He was silent for a moment trying to understand what I said.

"Oh My God Bella. Okay. Okay. I'll try. I'm going to get you to the hospital." He said crying now. As the blackness overcame me once again I heard Charlie sobbing, the sirens of an ambulance, and Charlie talking on the phone. I didn't know who he was on the phone with until he started to speak.

"Edward? It's Charlie. Bella's been hurt." And then I slipped into the darkness.

**Please Review!Review!Review!Please. The more reviews the faster i write. See Ya next Chapter if there is one so review if you dont i will scratch this story.**


	5. Impossible!

**AN:**** hi everyone I am so sorry about the wait but school has been hectic and my computer is messed up. The good new is that for Christmas I am definitely getting a laptop so I will be able to update sooner and faster. So just hang in there. As for this chapter I decided to some of it in Edwards's point of view. Sorry if it sucks but I needed to describe things from an on-looker. Because some things Bella could not explain because she is either not there or on conscious. So tell me what you think if it's bad I won't do it anymore. I would love more reviews please. The more reviews the faster I write. Some people just read the story or put it on story alert. I love that you do those but if you take a few seconds for a short review it would mean everything to me. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes I still don't have a beta. Anyone interested.**

**Disclaimer:** **we all know I don't own Twilight or Edward. I love Edward to death and eternity but if I said I owned him I would probably be attacked so I'm just borrowing him for now. But one day he will be mine. So for now read and Enjoy!**

**Edwards P.O.V**

"Edward?" Charlie said.

"Yes Chief Swan."

"Bella has been hurt. I am taking her to the hospital as we speak." He said. I'm sure he's crying by the way his words are breaking.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked. By now everyone had stopped hunting and was beside me. The all probably heard the panic in my voice.

"I'm not sure. When I got home she was on the floor in her bedroom naked and bleeding very badly. It looks as if someone or better yet something attacked her. She's on conscious now, but she keeps calling out your name in her sleep. So if you can maybe you should be here to comfort her when she wakes up."

"Sure Chief Swan. I'm on my way."

"Edward, as you probably already know it's not just Bella who's in danger." Once he said this I knew he meant the baby meaning he knows she's pregnant. Bella and my baby are in danger.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I hung up and ran toward my Volvo as fast as I could at vampire speed. Everyone just followed me while asking me silent question about what's going on. I couldn't answer them just yet. My first priority is getting to Bella as fast as possible.

"Just get in. I will explain on the way." I said. I got into the drivers seat and Alice sat next to me in the passenger seat. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper piled into the backseat. I started to speak as I drove way past the speed limit back to Forks.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

Oh God. There is only one place that could be the source of that annoying beeping sound. As I slowly opened my eyes I saw that I was in the hospital just as I expected. Just like any hospital the walls were white, the lights were extremely bright, and there were machines everywhere. I was on a cold, hard bed, but I was somehow comfortable because it reminded me of Edward. As I tried to sit up a sharp pain shot through my body radiating from my stomach. I laid back down in an attempt to ease the pain but it just kept coming. Repeatedly waves of pain coursed through my body. I knew something was wrong. Something is wrong with my baby. As I cried out in pain it just got worse. I could here the monitors beeping quickly with the pace of my heart.

"Bella! Bella! Please calm down." I heard Carlisle say as he entered the room. I tried to calm myself but the pain just got worse. Then the flashbacks started coming and I remembered everything about how and why I'm here. And who put me in here. The flash back consisted of Jacob. Jacob in my room, and his dark eyes looking at me in rage. Jacob pushing me to the floor. Jacob! Jacob! Jacob! The memories were too painful. I forced my eyes open to see the nurses rush into the room. Carlisle was giving instructions to the nurses as he tried to get my attention. The last thing I saw was Edwards beautiful face before the darkness overcame me as my eyes rolled back.

**Edwards P.O.V.**

After I explained everything I knew about what happened to Bella everyone in the car bombarded me with questions. There were questions yelled into my ear and my head. Everyone voices and thoughts were all jumbled together. Everyone was worried, even Rosalie, who usually didn't give a damn about Bella. Alice kept blaming herself for not having a vision to prevent this, while Jasper kept quite trying to calm everyone down. Dealing with my own feelings and everyone yelling was getting to be too much. I couldn't even think straight.

"Can you all just shut up?!" I shouted. Instantly everyone was quite. The only sound was the light purr of the engine and the rain hitting the top of my car. "I don't know more than I've already told you. So stop asking me questions I can't answer." One thing I do know is if that dog had anything to do with this he's dead.

For the rest of the ride no one said a word. But they were all thinking about Bella. In a matter of minutes I was pulling up in front of the hospital. As much as I wanted to run to Bella using vampire speed I can't risk exposure. I walked as fast as I could toward the information desk. When I reached the desk there was a woman who looked to be in her thirties. I listened to her mind to see what she was worrying about.

'_I hope that poor girl is okay. No one deserves what happened to that poor child. To go through something so traumatizing at seventeen is just horrible.'_

I could tell she was concerned but all I could do was hope she wasn't referring to Bella. Please God not my Bella.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um…I'm looking for Bella Swan." I said.

"I'm sorry but she has not left the E.R. So she has not been approved for visitors. You can sit in the waiting room and I will tell you when I have more information." She said.

"Okay. Thank you." My family and I all went to sit in the waiting room no one spoke or even moved. We just sat there worrying about Bella. Minutes or even hours could have passed and nothing happened. Until an alarm went off and the intercom came on.

"_**Code Red! Code Red! All available nurses to room 112! Paging Dr. Carlisle! Code Red! Room 112!" **_The lady urgently said. I could tell it was the lady from the information desk by her voice.

Then there was yelling and chaos. Then I heard the one thing I never wanted to hear. Bella, my Bella, screaming out in pain. I immediately stood up and made my way to room 112. I didn't think I just ran. Bella needed me. When I got to the room I saw Carlisle and some nurses trying to calm Bella down. She was thrashing around and shaking violently. She kept screaming and calling for me. Then her eyes closed and she stopped screaming. But by the way she continued to shake it was obvious that she was having a seizure. As much as I wanted to stay with Bella the nurses told me to go back to the waiting room. I was reluctant to leave the room but eventually I returned to the waiting room. When I got there everyone was waiting. My family was there, Charlie and even Angela. After awhile a distraught Renee can in and embraced Charlie in a hug. We all sat there for another four hours. No one moved. No one said anything. Until, Charlie broke the silence.

"Did you know?" Charlie asked. I knew his question was directed toward me. I expected him to be mad and angry at me for getting Bella pregnant, but he sounded sympathetic.

"Yes, we found out three days ago." I said. Keeping my head down to not show how much pain I was in. Renee just kept looking back and forth between us trying to figure out what we were talking about. Apparently no one had told her yet.

"Wait what are you two talking about?" Renee said.

"Bella's pregnant." I said. Hearing this threw Renee into another crying fit. Out of nowhere she jumped out of her seat and hugged me. Her thoughts were so sad and concerned I wanted to cry.

'_Oh, this poor boy. This is not fair to either of them. Yes, this is early and very unexpected, but I can tell he loves Bella so much. And it's amazing how much Bella feels for him despite all the man hating comments she has heard from me. This shouldn't happen.' _Once she sat down Carlisle came into the room. Everyone turned to him and waited for him to speak. He ran his fingers through his hands as he began to speak.

"We've got her stabilized and she is in a semi coma. Which means she is in a coma but she is lightly aware of noise and her surroundings, but she can't really control her body at this point because of injures that she sustained. There is really an exact way to tell if she's alert but sometimes she'll wake up but we have her sedated because she cant handle it. It's too much stress on her mind as well as her body, if she wakes she'll start to panic in which could be dangerous to her. Also from the trauma to her head her brain is swelling. Charlie and Renee we need permission from both of you to drill a small hole into Bella's skull to relieve some of the swelling until the wounds to her head are treated. As we speak a team of nurses and doctors are doing tests and x-rays, to see how extensive are her injures." He said.

"Yes. You have our permission to do everything you can for Bella." Renee said.

"Edward?" Carlisle said as he turned to me, "There is an eighty-five percent chance both and the baby won't survive. Solely Bella has a better chance of survival. At this point Bella's body is in distress, which puts her in danger of miscarriage. If it becomes to much for Bella to handle we need permission to abort the pregnancy." He continued. I love Bella so much and I already love this baby but I have to save Bella. Yes we could lose the baby but we can try again now that I know we can have children. As much as I wish I could have them both I have to make a choice.

"Do what you have to, just help Bella." I said. Once again Renee was crying her eyes and everyone looked at me sadly.

Two passed and I never left the hospital or even the waiting room. Renee had went back home with Charlie to get some rest, but they always came back everyday. While not in school my family spent the rest of there time here at the hospital. Whenever Esme came she brought my cloths. Bella was still stable but she didn't wake up. Carlisle said that her brain needs time to heal. The nurses had let me in to see Bella once. They also let Charlie and Renee see her. The hospital didn't want many people in and out of her room because she was at high risk for infections to the open wounds. Carlisle said so far the baby is stable but neither Bella nor the baby is out of the woods yet. At one point Bella had stopped breathing and now they had her on life-support. Every time I see her hooked up to all those tubes and wires I wish I could cry. I wish I could do all this for her, I wish I cold take the pain away. I feel weak because I can't help her, I feel useless.

"Edward?" Carlisle said trying to get my attention as he walked toward me.

"Yes Carlisle." I said.

Bella has been moving and talking some in her sleep and she could be trying to wake up. She had a few moments where she was very alert but she hasn't opened her eyes yet. Sometimes she can hear you and even squeeze your hand." Carlisle said happily. I could tell he was very happy about Bella waking up.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Sure you can." He said with a goofy smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

As Carlisle and I walked toward Bella's room Carlisle was hiding his thoughts from me by listing every snake from West-Africa in alphabetical order. When I got to the door I was reluctant to go in but I had to see Bella so I pushed the door open and was shocked to see Bella lying down on her bed with her back propped up on some pillows staring at me. I was so happy to see her deep brown eyes finally open again.

"Hey." She said in a low soft voice. I couldn't move or talk I just stood in the door way as Bella turned to speak to Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle for not telling him so it could be a surprise." Bella said.

"You welcome Bella." Carlisle said as his beeper went off. "That's the lab. Your test results are ready. I will go get them." He said as he turned to leave out the room.

"Bella you have no idea how much I've missed you." I said as I walked to the side of her bed.

"I missed you too." She said. But she seemed sad. I reached out and touched the side of her face with my hand. She instantly flinched and jumped away from me. Realizing what she did Bella started to cry.

"I'm sorry Edward." She said crying with her hands covering her face.

"It's okay Bella. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't. I'm sorry Edward, I'm so sorry." She said as she wrapped her legs around her legs and started to rock her self back and forth.

"It's okay Bella. Just tell me what happened."

"I can't."

"Okay. Please don't cry." I said. I wasn't going to force her to say something she didn't want to. I just watched her cry and rock herself. I was afraid to touch her I didn't want to scare her again. About ten minutes later Carlisle came in followed by Charlie, Renee, and my family.

"Oh Bella!" Renee said as she ran up to give Bella a hug. With the slightest touch from Renee, Bella jumped and screamed as she continued crying. Everyone was shocked by her sudden outburst. No one else touched her as we watched her calm down a bit.

"Bella?" Carlisle said in the softest voice trying not to startle Bella. "Can you tell me what happened in your house four days ago?"

"Can't tell…scared…leave again…enemy…dirty…used…tainted…no…can't…leave…no…not…again." Bella said. It sounded like bits and pieces of a sentence but came out as gibberish.

"Slow down Bella. Let's start again. Who is it you can't tell?"

"Can't tell…anybody…can't tell…Edward." She said.

"Why can't you tell us?"

"Scared."

"Why are you scared Bella?"

"Leave…again…not…again."

"Who will leave?"

"Edward…leave…again…won't love…me."

"Bella please just tell us what happened. I promise I won't leave you." I begged her.

"It…he…" Bella started to say when she screamed. But this time she screamed out of pain as she clutched her stomach tightly and Carlisle jumped up to lay her down and grabbed an ultrasound machine. He turned it on and put some blue gel on her stomach and whatever he saw made him gasp.

"Oh my God!" he said. In his head he just kept repeating one word.

'_Impossible. Impossible. Impossible.'_

**Wow I think that's the longest chapter yet. Okay anybody want to guess what's happening? Please review review review and maybe I might be able to get up a chapter the day after Christmas. Please Review pretty please.**


	6. Shortlived Happiness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But one day I will own something but for now I am just borrowing the characters.**

**Bella P.O.V**

I was trying to explain what happened but every word I tried to say got stuck in my throat. All of a sudden I felt sharp pains in my abdomen. I screamed out in pain and everyone made their way toward me. Carlisle was saying something but I was in too much pain to notice. I felt as if I was being torn apart. It was the worst pain I've ever felt before. I saw Carlisle pull over an ultrasound machine and start probing my stomach. Edward was next to me holding my hand through the pain and everyone else watched the ultrasound screen. There was a gasp and everyone looked toward Carlisle.

"Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!" Carlisle kept repeating. When he stopped he looked toward me with a grave look on his face.

"What's wrong Carlisle? What's happening?" I asked worried for my baby.

"Bella I need you to stay as still as you can. Take a deep breath and calm down. Edward slowly let go of her hand and everyone slowly step back." he said.

By now I was really scared. Nothing Carlisle was saying made any sense but everyone just followed his commands. Edward let go of my hand and stepped away. As much as I wanted to just hold on to Edward. I let him go and did my best to do what Carlisle asked. I focused on breathing and stayed as still as I could. I wasn't in much pain anymore. All I felt were pressure and the left side stomach felt as if it was on fire.

"Now I need everyone to slowly leave the room one by one starting with Charlie and Renee." Carlisle said.

"Why? What's going on? Why do we have to leave?" Renee asked frantically.

"I have a theory and if I'm right the number of people and germs in this room could kill her if you don't leave now." Carlisle said quickly. I could tell he was lying. Whatever he has to say isn't for pother humans to know. Once they both left the room Carlisle looked at me again.

"Bella I need you to explain to me exactly what you're feeling right now." Carlisle said.

"I...ugh...feel pressure on the right side of my stomach and the left side of my stomach feels really hot." I told him.

"Okay. Bella I know this is hard for you but I need you to tell me what happened in your house four days ago. I need you to tell me who did this to you. Can you do that for me Bella?" I nodded as tears slid down my cheek. I turned toward Edward, his expression looked pained.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I turned away from him. I can't force myself to look in his eyes when he hears how disgusting I am. There is now way he will want me after this. I look straight at Carlisle and took a deep breath preparing myself to say the worse thing I've ever done.

"Jacob." I whispered."Jacob raped me." I didn't dare open my eyes to see their faces. The disgust and hatred they probably felt. They probably don't even care about me anymore. They'll probably just up and leave me again, and I'll be all alone again. I jumped when I felt Edward wrap his strong, cold arms wrap around me.

"I'm so sorry." I said as more tears slid down my face. As Edward hugged me the pain in my stomach got worse.

"Edward you need to stay as far away from Bella as you can. The closer you are the more pain she feels." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle do you know what's wrong with her?" Edward asked as he moved away from me.

"I think so. I just need to ask one question first." he said, "Bella have you ever been to a gynecologist?"

"No." I said.

"That's probably why no one has detected it before. Bella, you have a rare condition called Uterus Didelphys. It's a condition were a women has two uteruses or the uterus is divided and the two halves are separate. When you got pregnant it was only in one uterus, but the other uterus remained unused. When Jacob raped you he impregnated the other uterus." Carlisle said.

I tried my best to comprehend what he was saying. I just don't understand how any of this is possible.

"Carlisle, what are you saying? I don't understand." I asked desperately trying not to cry.

"I'm saying that you are pregnant by both Edward and Jacob." Carlisle said sadly. I was in total shock. I didn't speak or move. I just sat there staring at the ceiling.

"What does that mean for Bella?" Edward asked Carlisle. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was angry. I can't blame him. I would be angry and disgusted.

"It means both fetuses are acting on instinct. Being so close to one another is making them act almost predatorily. But it's amazing how fast the senses are developing. The heat and pressure is radiating from the fetus with the werewolf DNA, it's trying to change because of the proximity to the fetus with the vampire DNA. But this is quite unusual. You wouldn't see these kinds of reactions until much later in someone with werewolf DNA. What's happening is what would happen with an adult werewolf and an adult vampire." Carlisle said. I was so far gone that I barely heard him, I just kept my eyes closed. That night just kept replaying in my head. Somehow I always manage to hurt everyone around me. Through this whole explanation from Carlisle I haven't looked at Edward. I can't face his anger and pain. Once I look at his face and see how much pain I'm causing him I will never be able to forgive myself. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt a cold hand wipe my tears away. I knew it was Edward but I kept my eyes closed.

"Bella?" Edward called out to me.

"Bella please look at me." Edward pleaded. I couldn't deny him when he sounded so pained so I opened my eyes and look straight at him. When I looked at his eyes all I saw was pain. The pain I caused him. Seeing him this way made even more tears fall.

"Please don't cry Bella. It hurts me so much to see you in pain. I will always be here for you. I will help you through this." he said.

"How can you say that?" I screamed. "Damn it Edward have you not been listening? Carlisle just said that along with being pregnant with your child I am having someone else's child. The child of the man, no the monster, you despise. And you tell me you're sorry! I should be sorry. I always manage to hurt you somehow but yet you stay and make me feel like everything is going to be okay. Not this time Edward. It's not going to be okay. Every time we are happy, even in the slightest, the whole world comes crashing down. Every time I feel as if we can finally be together without interruptions all hell breaks loose. You shouldn't love me. You should be disgusted by just looking at me. Why can't you be normal and hate me. Why won't you get mad, yell, or scream. Call me a slut or a whore, anything you can think of. Just don't comfort me because I don't deserve it."

"Bella!" Edward growled at me." You want me to yell and get mad? Well there you go are you happy now? Why do you always do that? You continuously blame yourself for everything that happens to us. When will you realize that I love you? My feelings will never change. No matter how many times you ask me why I'm with you. We will get through this TOGETHER like we always do. I would never leave you this way. Not when you have brought me so much happiness. As much as I would love to run out of here and make that _dog _pay for everything he's done to you. I won't. I can tell how much this is hurting you and I will not leave you. I will be here as long as you need me. I will help you through this in any way I can. Because I love you." He said to me softly as his tone lowered.

"Thank you. I love you." I said. Edward placed a quick soft kiss on my lips and stepped away to prevent me from any pain. When I looked around no one was in the room. It was just Edward and I until there was a knock at the door.

"You can come in Carlisle."Edward said.

"How are Bella?" Carlisle asked me sympathetically.

"Better I guess."

"Okay. Well I am going to give you some morphine for the pain until we can find a more permanent solution." Carlisle said.

"Can I go home?" I asked hopefully. It's just the sooner I get out of this hospital the better.

"You can leave but I recommend that you stay with us for awhile because the morphine won't last. I have talked everything over with Charlie and Renee but they would like for you to come home to talk first. They also want Edward to come along." Carlisle said smiling at Edward.

"Okay." I said.

"Edward can you go to the nurse's desk and retrieve Bella's discharge forms?"Carlisle asked. Edward nodded and smiled at me as he left the room. I tried my best to smile back but I could tell that my expressions still came off pained. Once Edward left Carlisle started to speak again.

"Bella before anyone else gets involved I want to ask you what you want to do." Carlisle said in his soft fatherly tone. I just sat there not saying anything while I pondered my options.

"I…I don't know what I want to do. I can't live with the guilt of killing another human being. Despite how that being came to be, I don't think I would be able to live with myself." I said.

"I understand. But I think you should talk with Edward. When you make your decision come to me. But remember to do what's best for YOU! Okay?"

"Yes Carlisle. I will."

"Well you can leave whenever you ready. When you are done at your house Edward will bring you home with him. I've given him some morphine that he can give you if you feel any pain."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella."

"What do I say to my parents?"

"You tell them what you think you need to. Tell them enough to ease their worry but enough to help you cope. You can explain your condition or Edward can. You can inform them of the danger to the baby and the risks."

"What do I say about Ja…him?"

"I think for now we should keep the identity of your attacker disclosed until we can confront him and the Quileute tribe."

"Okay. Um...how's Edward?" I asked in a low voice so Edward wouldn't hear.

"Truthfully he's handling himself better than I would have thought. But I can tell he's extremely angry but not with you Bella. Never with you. He loves you just as we all do maybe more. He refuses to show his anger around you. But he will only be able to hold his anger for so long. The only reason he didn't run out of here the second you told us was because he saw you in physical and emotional pain. He couldn't leave you so hurt and broken, he loves you way too much to ever hurt you again. Trust me that when Edward gets the chance he will go after Jacob. And I don't think anyone will try to stop him, not even me." Carlisle said. I could clearly see the anger in his eyes. "Bella I love like my own daughter and I am infuriated with Jacob for what he did to you. He will get what he deserves."

"Thank you Carlisle." I said trying not to cry.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For being like a second father to me and accepting me into your family."

"You're welcome Bella. Thank you for accepting us and what we are into your life." He said with a bright smile on his face."

I heard a knock at the door and Edward came in holding a large bouquet of assorted color roses.

"Thank you." I said in between smelling the beautiful flowers.

"You are so very welcome. Are you ready to leave?"Edward asked smiling at me.

"Yes I am." I said. Who wouldn't want to leave this depressing hospital?

"Do want a wheelchair or do you think you can walk?" Edward asked me.

"I think I'll try to walk."

I put my feet on the hard cold hospital floor and slowly tried to stand. I was half standing when a sharp pain shot from between my legs and up my spine. I whimpered and immediately sat back down.

"You have to be careful moving and walking because of the vaginal tearing but that should heal in a few days. If you're not up to going to school on Monday I will write you a note." Carlisle said, "Edward when she walks just lightly hold onto her waist and try to support her wait without putting pressure on her ribs."

"Okay." Edward said. "Ready to try again?"

I nodded and reached out to put my left over his shoulder and he gently put his right arm around my waist. This time when I stood there was very little pain due to the fact that Edward was holding most of my weight. We walked slowly down the bright hallway in silence. When we passed the waiting room it was almost empty except for a few people I didn't know. I looked at Edward and before I could say anything he answered my unspoken question.

"Everyone went home to get everything ready for you." he said. I was still confused as to why all of them had to go prepare a room that I wasn't going to sleep in but I let it go and just kept walking.

As we walked past the front desk I got smiles from nurses who often came to my room to administer all the medications. When we reached the doors they automatically slid open revealing the gloomy sky of Forks. For once I was actually relieved to feel my skin meet the chilled icy air. I looked up and swathe dark grey clouds that hovered above me covering every inch of the sky. I never really appreciated Forks and its way of shielding light. But I do now, after being in a hospital with bright lights for so long and being forced to stay in a bed as my memory replayed over and over the same scene that I have tried to forget. No matter how many times I tried to shut out the memories they always seeped through. Each time the memory ended it left me gasping for air and clutching my stomach.

I didn't realize that I had got into the car. Before I knew it Edward was pulling up in front of my house. He cut off the engine and turned to face me.

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything the whole ride." Edward said. I know he's concerned but it still irks me that he isn't angry and he still cares. But I let it go because I know he loves me.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." I said.

"You know you can talk to me." he sounded sad and sympathetic. I could tell I was hurting him. Yet again.

"I know. Can we just go in?"

"Sure." Before I could even reach for the door Edward had I open and was holding his hand out for me to take. I took his hand and stepped out of the car. Once I had my balance I started walking toward the house with Edward close behind me. I could feel Edwards's eyes on me watching my every move. I knew he could see every wince when I walked, and every time my breathing hitched when I breathed against my broken ribs. When I got to the door I didn't hesitate to open it. When I walked in I felt a rush of different emotions. All ranging from peace and serenity to fear and pain. It felt so peaceful and serene o be where I always felt safe and at home. But being here also brought back the fear and terror. Fear of being in the same place that haunts my dreams, and terror of the images that dance behind my eyelids and terrorize me from morning to night. This very house is where everything was good. But this house is also the same place where everything good in my life went straight to hell. Being here made my day better and worse. Much worse.

**AN:**** Ok I know it probably sucks but it's all I have for now. My friends keep telling me it's a good chapter but I just can't see that. Maybe it's because of the fact that I wrote this chapter over differently 3 times. Please review and help me get my confidence back. I have ideas for the next few chapters but I'm feeling really insecure and I am seriously thinking about dropping this story but it's your opinion that matters most. So please review and you might just have a chapter by next weekend.**

**So please review. At least five reviews.**


	7. AN sorry not a chapter please read

**AN:**** Ok I'm sorry but this is not an update. I have really been trying to write but because of a review that I received I have not been up to it. This author note is not directed to everyone just those who have a problem with me or my story.**

**If you don't like it don't read.**

**Don't leave reviews about what you don't like about this story. I accept respective criticism but not flames.**

**And this is FANFICTION. This story is not meant to relate to real life even though some situations are actually possible.**

**I am not a doctor nor am I in medical school. I am 14 and if I don't get medical facts correct I'M SORRY. **

**As for this story Uterus Didelphys is an actual medical condition. Though it may be rare it still exists. If you don't believe me I suggest you go on google and look it up yourself because I did.**

**I'm so sorry to all those who support this story and I thank you but I might be deleting this story because I just don't have the spirit for it anymore. You may think I'm being a baby about 1 review but I take my writing very seriously and I actually cried when I got that review because it made me feel bad. But like I've said before I am not a experienced writer and I want you opinions to help me improve but when people disrespect my story it hurts. I promise that I will wait awhile before I decide if I want to delete this story so you can still keep hope. Thanks.**


	8. Helpless

**Author Note:**** Long Long Time…sigh**

**Disclaimer: ****Guess what I don't own it!**

**Edward P.O.V**

I walked closely behind Bella toward her home. Close enough to help her but yet giving her space. With every step I could see my Bella tremble in pain. I could tell she was trying her best to hide the true severity of her pain from me. Thankfully Carlisle gave me extra morphine to give her because she will need it. As we got closer to the house the lingering smell of dog intensified as did my want to rip Jacob to pieces. I will make him pay for what he's caused my angel. Never have I hated Jacob this immensely and I know in my cold, lifeless heart that he will pay with his worthless life.

Ahead of me Bella stood frozen barely in the doorway, her whole body shaking significantly. I saw her wobbling knees buckle underneath her and I quickly but carefully cradled her in my arms. Her hands clutched onto my shirt with all the strength she had as her body was wracked with sobs. I carried her up to her bedroom and laid us both down on her bed. When we entered her room her eyes immediately shut. Her own bedroom was causing her pain. She kept her grip on my shirt and her tears fell continuously down her cheeks. Helplessly, I began to softly sing her the lullaby I wrote her. Her sobs subsided and her grip released as she began to drift off to sleep. Only when her heartbeat was steady did I lift myself off her bed, leaving her to sleep. Looking around, her room was a complete mess left just as it was left after the attack. Glass shards and a broken lamp decorated her floor. Bella's blood stained the floor where that animal raped her. I cleaned her room quickly trying my best to return it to normal for my Bella so that she can feel somewhat at ease in her own home. With the room just as it should be I left out her bedroom window after leaving a note promising to return. I ran deep into the woods grabbing trees and ripping them out of the ground as I went. After ten minutes of wrecking havoc in the woods I collapsed in our garden, the very garden where we first made love and conceived our miracle. On the ground I sobbed, I sobbed for Bella and our unborn child. I sobbed for our family and what would become of it.

**End Note: ****Very short I know. But I have to get my mojo back. I tried to express some of Edwards point of view and his pain. I hope I captured it correctly. Reviews are like candy. I LOVE CANDY! Hopefully I can have another chapter out to you guys this week. Keep your fingers crossed!**


End file.
